Let Me Do a Chore, For Once
by QuarterQueen13DN
Summary: I swear, every time I try to do house work, B pops up out of no where. Not that I don't like it, because I love it. But just one chore... BBxOC, Lemon, Songfic...


I turned up the volume to the radio. I figured it would be nice to listen to something while doing the dishes. I was swaying and rocking to the beat, humming some of the chorus. I heard a door softly close; knowing it was B. "Hey B!" I yelled over the blaring radio that was going throughout the house.

"Hey." I jerked to the side, the greeting right next to me ear to the point where I could feel his breath. I smirked and continued washing the dishes while the song kept going.

**Kiss me, Ki-ki-kiss** **me**

**Infect me with your lovin'**

**Fill me with your poison**

I sang happily as I felt a long, thin arm snake around my waist and the other placed gently on my shoulder. I put the plate I rinsed into the dishwasher and felt the hand on my shoulder pull at it.

I obliged and turned to his face, or his chin…since his chin was at my eye level. His lips swept down to meet mine in a needy kiss. I missed back instantly just as hungrily. He broke the kiss and slung me over his right shoulder with amazing ease.

**Take me, Ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

"No! B! Let me finish at least ONE chore for once!" I whined loudly, reaching a hand out to the sink, seeing dirty dishes. I pounded on his back hard enough to make him think but light enough to act like a little child. I could just FEEL him smirk while I felt the vibrations of his low chuckle. He walked right into our bedroom, closing the door and making sure I didn't get hit against the wall.

**Boy, You're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

He lightly tossed me on the bed and I propped myself up on my elbows and watched him crawl over me, hovering. He smirked, I smiled, and then he attacked my lips. I sunk into the bed and my hand traveled to his raven colored hair, gripping in gently. My other hand on the space behind his ear and neck.

**You're so supersonic**

**Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers**

**Your kiss is cosmic **

**Every move is magic**

His hand was on my nape and the other on my thigh. His tongue tapped my lower lip, pleading almost. I smirked and let him on in. His tongue seemed feverish while exploring my mouth. I made my tongue touch his and our tongues' broke out into a sloppy dance, while feeling his lower half get lower to be closer to me. I clearly felt his erection rub up against my inner thigh. I smiled against his lips and rubbed my thigh back.

**You're from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

He let out a grunt that almost turned into a moan, then rubbed back. I rubbed back, realizing how wet I was at this point. I groaned this time as he rubbed against my wetness being blocked by my clothes. He chuckled and quickly removed my shirt that I now hate for getting in the way. In fact, I might hate everything I'm wearing right now.

**Kiss me, Ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

He lifted my back with one hand and unhooked my bra with the other. I smirked, _Yup, that's my B…A LOT stronger than he looks._ I thought silently. He slid it off me and threw it at the wall with force. So much I could hear the plastic parts hit the wall roughly. I smirked at his eagerness. His kissing traveled lower, to my jaw, neck, them coming to my nipple. He sucked on it and swirled his tongue lightly around the hardened nub of mine.

**Take me, Ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim **

**Ready for abduction**

I moaned and arched my back backwards. He stopped and went back to my awaiting lips. He then proceeded to put a finger down my pants and under my panties, running it over my clit. I shivered and moaning, rubbing myself up against his finger. I saw him smirk and he began to unbutton and unzip my pants. Once done, he slid them down, all the way, taking my socks off in the process.

I saw him eye the wet spot forming along the underside of my panties as he crawled up to face me. "Hey…" I said looking into his pitch black orbs. "Hello" with that he ran a finger along the parting of my soaking folds through my underwear. I moaned and a grin traveled across my lips. I did not have a clue why I was grinning; I didn't give a fuck right now. He leaned down and instantly took the moan to his advantage, sliding his jam-tasting tongue in my awaiting mouth.

Our tongues tangled somewhat violently as we fought hard. Him being the sly bastard he is somehow slipped off my slightly damp panties. I noticed this when his slender, lanky middle finger slipped into me. I gasped loudly, causing me to lose the battle. I glared at him as he smirked the smirk I have learned to adore. His erection rubbed at my inner thigh skin and I moaned softly.

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural **

**Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterretrial**

I looked down to see where he was positioned and it made me realize he did not have his pants on. Or bowers. I smirked and chuckled a bit. He smiled and automatically knew what I was amused by. I also noticed that he was positioned to enter me at any second. I leaned my head and sighed contently. "My lips are becoming neglected." I stated as I heard him chuckled lowly and kiss me.

He shoved his tongue into my needy mouth and groaned, smiling into the kiss. I felt him slide his tip into me, I moaned lightly and flicked my mouth muscle against his. One second passed, seeming like an eternity, he rammed hard into me, giving me everything he had to offer at once.

I groaned noisily into the kiss and I heard him grunt harshly. He began to steadily thrust into me, at a rather fast pace. My hips impulsively bucked. I grabbed on to the back of his neck, and my other hand clenching a fist full of hair to deepen the kiss. His lips traveled down to my neck, biting hard and sucking, forming a dark, bruising hicky as he thrusted. "Such a multitasker…" I breathed out. He chuckled against my skin and gave me and extra rough thrust. I squeaked and pulled at his hair.

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

His thrusts became jerky and needy as I started to feel a warm feeling in my lower region. I started to moan uncontrollably as he got faster. He propped himself on his elbows on both sides of my head and he buried his head in the crook of my neck affectionately. I could feel the moans vibrate from his chest as he kissed my neck everywhere he could lightly. I squeaked suddenly, ending in a lingering moan as I came on him. I blushed and looked away while coming back from my high.

Right after, he came in me, I groaned as I could feel his juices flow in me. I heard him hum then collapse next to me. I inhaled and exhaled deeply as we both laid there trying to catch our breath. He wrapped one tired arm around my shoulders and the other around my waist and pulled me towards him. I laid my head on his shoulder, near his neck and sighed happily.

Now realizing how tiring this all had been, I drifted into a deep sleep on him. I knew I must have snored or something else unattractive from being THIS tired. But nevertheless I woke up to a quiet Beyond petting my hair as I tried to wake up fully.

"Good morning." He said and kissed my forehead. "Morning." I said and rolled off of him, onto a cold spot on the bed which felt refreshing. I swung my legs over the edge sluggishly and got up. My legs…they were threatening to betray me. I headed for a wall to hold myself up, I wobbled my way out of the room to the kitchen. I heard some distant music, remembering I had let the radio on from being taken away by B.

I scratched my now messy hair and tried to walk without the wall for support. I did, though uneasy. As I came closer to the kitchen I realized what song was playing.

**I just had sex and it felt so good**

**(Felt so good)**

**A woman let me put my penis inside of her**

**I want to tell the world**

I burst out laughing, holding my stomach and falling to the ground. I was laughing so hard I wasn't even laughing anymore, just rolling on the ground holding my stomach and grinning. I heard another laugh, not mine, but I knew it was B's. He must have heard the music and figured out what I was cracking up about.

I looking through my now teary eyes at a hand being held in front of me, I took it and calmed down from my laughter. I wiped my eyes, rubbing then like a little child while still giggling. He chuckled and hugged me from behind. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked him and leaned my head back so my cheek could brush up against his. "Anything, I'll eat it with jam." He stated, I chuckled and pried his arms off me and headed to the fridge.

**To be honest, I'm surprised she even wanted me to do it**

**Doesn't even really make sense, but, man, screw it**

**I ain't one to argue with a good thing, she could be my wife**

**That good? The best thirty seconds of my life.**

I peered in the fridge, pulling out bread, jam, and peanut butter. We made PB&J sandwiches while listening to that hilarious song, laughing here and there.

_(A/N It was quick, I know. First song used: "E.T." By Katy Perry. The second was: "I Just Had Sex" by The Lonely Island. Hope you liked it…)_


End file.
